Zombie
by SexyDiva
Summary: Atrapados dentro de la marcha incesante y sinsentido de un zombie. Con apenas un chispazo de lucidez de vez en cuando, tan fugaz como precioso. Sus recuerdos sumidos en un turbulento mar de nada. Solo su amor los mantiene unidos, aun después de muertos, aun si carecen de raciocinio


I'm in love with a zombie  
can't keep his hands off me  
I think his looking at me  
But He's looking right through me

You think you're so cool boy  
blood rushing through my veins now  
do you want me for my body?  
Do you want me for my brain? (Brain brain brain)

I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
I'm in love with a zombie (boy)  
but his heart is so cold

Literalmente (por algún motivo que desconozco) me inspire en la canción "Zombie- de Natalie Kills". Solo la estábamos escuchando y la idea simplemente nació (e_eU)  
Diva: fue muy raro (o.o), en serio  
Bueno para terminar. Para conseguir escribir esto, nos estamos basando en la teoría de la teoría de los zombis: Se supone que una parte minúscula de su cerebro aun funciona, lo que les permite pescar o retener recuerdos, algo muy banal, pero bueno. Veamos qué les parece nuestra versión (w)

 _ **Disclamer:**_ Free! no es de nuestra propiedad (Blah, blah, blah), pertenece a sus respectivos autor/es (blah), que no tenemos la más mínima idea de quien/es es/son (Blah). Solo esta minúscula (en tamaño, inconmensurable en desvarío) elucubración es de nuestra autoría (:p)

 _ **Zombie**_

Caminar; caminar y caminar, era todo lo que hacía, todo lo que podía. Caminar: para él ya no era una acción, ni siquiera un pensamiento fugas. Caminar: mover las piernas, anteponer un pie al otro, desplazándose por el espacio; ahora no era más que un acto reflejo, carente de pensamiento alguno, o intensión de ser efectuado. Una marcha sin sentido ni rumbo. El movimiento de un autómata sin conciencia. Con las ropas rasgadas, la mirada desenfocada y la carne putrefacta, caminaba sin rumbo y sin sentido en su miserable existencia (pues ya ni siquiera podía decirse que estaba vivo).

Su único chispazo de lucidez, el único pensamiento que se materializaba por un ínfimo microsegundo dentro de su cráneo. La única acción que deseaba realizar y lograba efectuar: sostener con fuerza y decisión la fina mano, del otro sujeto, que iba siempre a su lado. Los dedos finos del otro, encajando entre los suyos, de tosca apariencia. La mano esquelética, que respondía con la misma fuerza y necesidad, el apretón que de vez en vez él le daba. A veces podía detenerse y mirar con detenimiento, a través de la bruma, únicamente existente en su mirada empañada, a ese que lo seguía.

Un jovencito flacucho, demacrado y mancillado por el tiempo, no parecía siquiera poder sostenerse por sí solo, con los ojos enormes de un triste gris deslavado (antes un azul chispeante). Ese muchachito, con la piel tan pálida, tan adherida a los huesos, que aunque pudiese pensar, no podría reconocer si era la piel o los huesos lo que veía. Su único pensamiento fugaz, titilante como serie de luz navideña, giraba alrededor de aquel, exclusivamente en torno a él. Muchas imágenes, que fluían como una cascada, recuerdos de sentimientos y, momentos junto al de melena azabache, que tan pronto como llegaban se evaporaban en el vacio oscuro de la nada; de su mente.

Él solo sabía, fugazmente y sin cavilación alguna: que no quería separarse de aquel frágil y aun hermoso joven. Y sin reparo alguno, podía reconocer que el más pequeño tampoco quería alejarse de él. Qué en ese mundo muerto y, en esa vida inexplicable y desabrida, donde el pensamiento más simple ya no existía, donde el cariño y cualquier otro sentimiento o sentido habían perecido: solo se tenían el uno al otro y a aquella intermitente señal, que les hacía repagarse un poco y apretar el agarre que unía sus manos.

Con pasos lentos y torpes, ambos avanzaban, sin nada más que el esporádico recordatorio de que el otro estaba ahí, era entonces que uno u otro, apretaba la mano contraría, recibiendo el apretón suave pero firme que respondía al suyo. Cuando llovía automáticamente sus cuerpos se repagaban, buscando crear un refugio, contra las gotas frías que caían sobre de ellos como trozos de cristal quebrado. Aun cuando ninguno podía sentirlas. Él, que era más grande y ancho, intentaba proteger al menor con su cuerpo.

Dos años habían trascurrido desde el día de su muerte. Dos años desde que su conciencia se había sumido en un turbulento mar de brea oscura, que la succionaba hasta el fondo, aunque esta, como la tabla astillada de un barco hundido, se escapaba de la presa asfixiante del negro absoluto, y emergía por un solo momento a la superficie de su mente. Contadas veces, en esos dos años del desconocimiento mismo de su incertidumbre, las chispas de lucidez ardían con tanta intensidad, que podían mirarse y por un instante reconocerse; utilizar las torpes cuerdas bucales y, balbucear amorosamente el nombre del otro; acercarse y abrasarse; unir la poca carne que componía sus labios y, perderse en la mirada triste y deslavada del otro, hasta que volvían a hundirse en el negro, y retomaban la rutina de un zombi.

Porque aunque su carne se fuese pudriendo lentamente y, sus cuerpos ya no realizaran ningún proceso; ninguno respiraba y la sangre no fluía por sus venas, coagulada en un negro putrefacto. Solo un fragmento de su cerebro funcionaba, mandando las órdenes más básicas a sus carcasas vacías. Su amor tan grande e intenso, les recordaba que debían seguir juntos; hacia de faro en la oscuridad, dispersando por momentos las sombras, regalándoles otro momento para estar juntos. Porque su amor era tan intenso que los anclaba a la realidad esporádicamente.

El amor un leguaje universal. Y el suyo había sido tan fuerte, que había roto las barreras de la muerte, de la inexistencia de pensamientos y sentimientos. Permitiéndoles quedarse juntos aun después de la muerte, aun en aquella miserable existencia.

Fin.

Y con 258 palabras de más terminamos ( )  
Diva: pero es lo más cerca que hemos estado de crear un drabble, deberías estar feliz  
Si… pero qué se yo. No creo que haya quedado claro a que íbamos con esto. No estoy convencida, de que sea lo que quería (u_u)  
Diva: solo podemos esperar que a alguno de ustedes les haya gustado. Es la historia más corta que hemos hecho y puede que le falten detalles, siéntanse libres de decirnos que tan inverosímil y disparatado es esto (XDU). En fin hasta otra. Abrazos :)  
Besos de caramelo (nwn); si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil. Y no se olviden de comentar, darle fav/follow y todo eso, si creen que merece la pena (uwu) o quieren lanzarnos tomates, igual serán bien recibidos :D  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

PD: para todas aquellas que nos siguen, lamento nuestra desaparición, pero tuvimos ciertos problemas (de verdad muy serios TT_TT), que nos impidieron hacer nada, pero ya nos explicaremos en las actus respectivas, pues, no va al caso en este momento. Mil besos y, sépanse que solo por ustedes volvimos, sin ustedes las SexyDiva se habrían retirado de la escritura (Diva: que triste), pero que cierto (Q.Q). Bien hasta otra ;)


End file.
